


Childhood Friends

by Southernpeach13



Series: Main Bryce Wayne Au [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Gotham (TV), The Batman (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Bryce Wayne and how she met her childhood friends.These are mainly just notes for me to look back on so I don't forget the character and their relationships that I want them to have.You don't have to read it if you follow this series.Like a said their mainly just notes for me to look back on.
Relationships: Ethan Bennett & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot & Bruce Wayne
Series: Main Bryce Wayne Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Childhood Friends

Childhood Friends

  
  


She had four friends growing up and into her adult years. Harvey Dent, Thomas Elliot, and Ethan Bennett and Selina Kyle.

Thomas and Bryce first met at a gala that was held by her parents. She was five and he was seven. Thomas’s parents were wealthy doctors that knew Bryce’s dad. Their parents wanted them to be friends so they arranged them to hang out a lot as children. Bryce didn't like him at first but she eventually warmed up to him. 

As they got older Thomas became more and more obsessive over her. He would go as far as to scream at her when she hung out with other people. Then her parents saw this and they quickly pulled Bryce away from Elliot fearing that his behavior would grow worse in time. When Bryce’s parents died Thomas and his parents tried to assert him back into Bryce’s life but Alfred wouldn't let them go near her outside of school hours, knowing Thomas and Martha would be furious if Elliot’s previous tendencies resurfered in their home. But the Waynes and Alfred knew they would still talk at school, but Bryce was safer around the teachers and students there where the Waynes and Alfred were busier at times.

* * *

Harvey Dent and Bryce met when she was in middle school. The two were drawn to each other and would always make time for the other. He and Ethan were the only ones that could really get Bryce to smile more. Harvey was already really good at keeping Big Bad Harv at bay and Bryce unknowingly helped them both. Their friendship with Bryce was one of the few things the two could agree on. As they got older they slept with each other a couple times but both knew it was nothing more than a friends with benefits scenario. Harvey wanted more but knew Bryce only saw him as a friend so he never pushed and eventually (mostly) moved on from those feelings, even getting engaged with another beautiful and kind woman, before he became Two-Face. Bryce never gives up on Harvey because she knows he’s still her friend deep down. And she wants to get him the help he desperately needs. 

* * *

Ethan Bennet and Bryce met in high-school, the two stuck together like glue. Classic extrovert adopts introvert scenario. The two helped each other find different things they enjoy. Ethan getting Bryce into skateboarding and rock music. And Bryce got him into basketball and martial arts. The two contally would joke and give each other hell. Always arranging dates for the other and just relaxing and hanging out. When Ethan was tortured by Joker and became the first Clayface, it hurt her. She was determined to get him the help he needed like with Harvey, paying for his therapy and giving him a job at Wayne security after he was let go from the GCPD. When he relapsed into Clayface again. She was only more determined to bring him back.

* * *

Selina Kyle saw Bryce’s parents get shot that night.She stayed in the shadows after she had taken care of a group of stray cats. She was the one that heard her screaming after the shock set in. Saw her parents blood get splattered on her face. She saw the fear in a little girl's eyes that broke that night. Selina tried to help Gordon gather evidence on the killer. Staying with Bryce in Wayne manor. Bryce and Selina grew close, both knowing what it was like to lose . They have been through thick and thin together. The two had their differences but they always went back to each other. They always had each other's backs where it really counts no matter what.

* * *

Alfred has a photo album of Bryce, Selina, Harvey, and Ethan (Thomas Elliot is not in there.) . He loves to share the stories behind the pictures with the rest of the Batfamily and the Justice League. Bryce sometimes snatches the photo album off the shelf to flip through it to remember that she has never truly been alone. She might have lost one family that night but she quickly found and grew another.

  
  



End file.
